Go All The Way
by Phoenix Spawn
Summary: Dean Winchester, confundido por los sentimientos que le provoca su aliado Castiel, hace lo posible por alejarlo. Pero el ángel no lo va a dejar así, quiere una explicación. Destiel (¡Por fin!)


Título: Go All The Way (1/1)

Personajes: Castiel, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester.

Fandom: Supernatural

Resumen: Dean Winchester, confundido por los sentimientos que le provoca su aliado Castiel, hace lo posible por alejarlo. Pero el ángel no lo va a dejar así, quiere una explicación.

Es el cuarto del ciclo "Awesome Mix", con títulos de las canciones del soundtrack de Guardianes de la Galaxia. Dean, Castiel, Balthazar y Benny son cuatro de mis personajes favoritos de Supernatural, así que escribí sus nombres en unos papelitos, y fui armando parejas. ¡Destiel por fin!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El ángel Castiel miró con extrañeza a su protegido humano, Dean Winchester.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – por lo general, la voz del cazador no tenía ese tono tan áspero y cortante. Si había algo capaz de maravillar al ángel, era que, a pesar de todo, Dean conseguía reunir ánimos para hacer una broma, un guiño, o alguna de esas referencias culturales que nunca entendía.

\- Sí.

\- Bueno. Fue un placer – el cazador le dio la espalda y volvió a meterse a la habitación del motel de turno sin despedirse.

Llevaba días igual de hostil. El ángel no entendía. ¿Lo había ofendido? Ese era el problema de tener que convivir con humanos, eran muy confusos, su vida diaria estaba llena de reglas misteriosas, y a veces, contradictorias.

Castiel no tenía a quien recurrir. Era un fugitivo. Y aun si hubiera podido hablar con alguno de sus hermanos, la mayoría le recomendarían fulminar al humano y ya, lo que no dejaba de ser una solución, pero él quería darle otro enfoque.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

\- Dean, Castiel está preocupado.

\- ¿Ah si? – respondió el cazador con indiferencia, sin voltear a ver a su hermano.

\- Él mismo me lo dijo – insistió Sam -. Cree que te ha ofendido.

\- Ah.

Dean continuó mirando la televisión, y dio otro sorbo a su cerveza.

\- ¿Y bien? – dijo Sam, tras un rato de silencio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Estás molesto con Castiel?

\- No.

La actitud de Dean era desquiciante. Sam ya había notado que había un problema, pero sentía que era algo que debían resolver entre ellos. Nunca hubiera preguntado de no ser porque el ángel lo consultó directamente.

\- Muy bien – el alto joven se paró entre su hermano y la televisión. Era imposible ver la pantalla con esa muralla humana interponiéndose -. ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- ¿Cuál es tú problema? El tipo es un ángel, para ellos somos como ratas de laboratorio. No me estoy comportando como dice su manual y eso lo confunde, es todo.

Por supuesto que Sam no le compró su argumento.

\- Eres un cabrón. ¿Lo sabias? – el hermano menor puso la cara más severa de su repertorio -. Todos estamos en el mismo barco. Cas perdió su hogar, su familia, y está perdiendo su gracia. Somos los únicos aliados que le quedan, y te portas así.

\- Yo no tengo ningún problema. Es él – insistió Dean, obstinado.

Los hermanos estaban más tensos que de costumbre, y ese dialogo los llevó hasta una discusión tan fuerte que el administrador del motel fue a tocar la puerta para advertirles que le bajara a su escandalo o los echaría.

Dean tomó las llaves del Impala de un zarpazo y salió. Su auto arrancó con un rugido de rabia, y se internó en la noche.

Sería absurdo matarse en un estúpido accidente automovilístico a esas alturas. Aunque tal vez sería lo mejor, pensó Dean en algún momento. Matarse y terminar con todo. Si fuera tan sencillo. Tan solo dar la vuelta en el lugar preciso y llevarse a su nena con él. A ver como le hacía Michael para desprender su recipiente achicharrado de entre un montón de hierros retorcidos.

Aunque probablemente, a estas alturas se sentiría tan asqueado con Dean que no sería necesario. No querría agarrarlo ni con pinzas.

Como respondiendo a sus pensamientos, un enorme camión salió desde una curva, en medio de gran escándalo. Sus faros deslumbraron a Dean, quien tuvo que dar un volantazo para moverse al otro lado del camino. ¡Olvidate de acabar con tu miseria! El instinto de supervivencia es fuerte, hasta tratándose de ti.

El camión siguió adelante, sin que al parecer le importara al conductor haber estado a punto de convertir un auto en perfectas condiciones en basura, y a su ocupante en carne picada.

Dean buscó un lugar para estacionarse, apagó el motor, y se apoyó contra el volante con los ojos cerrados. Cuidado con lo que deseas. ¿Por qué no aparecía pay mágicamente con la misma facilidad? Jadeó. Que maldito susto.

Sin querer, revivió el momento exacto en que las luces le dieron en los ojos, el golpe de adrenalina, el volantazo, y lo que pudo haber sido su último pensamiento.

"Castiel…"

Dean se dio un tope contra el volante. Eso era una prueba más del asco de persona que era. Ni siquiera estando a punto de quedar como una mancha en el pavimento, podía dejar de pensar en el ángel. No estaba en paz desde esa vez en que se sorprendió mirando fijamente los labios de Castiel, y se dijo que alguien con esa boca tenía que besar bien por fuerza.

¿Qué clase de enfermo era? ¡Castiel era un ángel, maldita sea! No podía tener esas ideas respecto a él. Lo sorprendente era que no le cayera un rayo cada vez que pensaba en las ganas que tenía de arrancarle esa estúpida gabardina.

¿Cómo podía desearlo? No era precisamente su tipo. Pero su lado más incontrolable insistía en enfocarse en detalles como sus brillantes ojos azules, sus elegantes manos y esa voz de Batman porno.

¡Y el maldito sádico insistía en estar cerca de él, invadiendo su espacio personal! No se daba cuenta de que en cualquier momento Dean podía ceder al impulso de besarlo, y enterrar las manos en sus mechones oscuros.

Dean tenía que mantener al ángel lo más lejos posible, y si para eso tenía que portarse como un cabrón, pues que así fuera, era por su bien. Castiel se lo agradecería si supiera, aunque claro, nunca iba a enterarse.

Recordó la última vez que lo vio. Herido por su actitud. Dean sabía que si lo miraba de frente se derrumbaría y comenzaría a pedirle disculpas, así que se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Oh, Castiel… lo siento… - susurró.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Dean?

El cazador casi se salió por el techo del auto. Castiel estaba en el asiento del copiloto, mirándolo fijamente.

Dean, sobrecargado de emociones – sorpresa, alivio, anhelo, deseo- no supo qué hacer ni que decir. Su estúpido corazón simplemente se alegró de que el ángel estuviera ahí. Cuando pudo, ahogó lo último con rabia.

\- ¿Ahora me espías, Castiel? – gruñó entre dientes. Tal vez si se portaba lo bastante grosero, el ángel se retiraría pronto.

Castiel ladeó la cabeza, confundido. Al principio, Dean había encontrado el gesto muy gracioso. En ese momento, le pareció peligroso, ya que exhibía el cuello de manera tentadora. Un día, tal vez podrían discutir toda esa historia bíblica de Adán y Eva. Que mejor que hacerlo con un ángel. Se imaginó que, al escuchar, "no toquen este árbol", la primera pareja miraba la manzana, sintiéndose como él en ese momento. Nada más necesitaban que alguien les hiciera la sugerencia, un empujoncito en la dirección correcta, o hubieran terminado por enloquecer.

\- Te escuche llamándome – le explicó Castiel -. Sonaba urgente, pero veo que estás bien.

Dean apretó los dientes. No estaba bien.

\- Bueno, ya viste que no pasó nada. Puedes irte a hacer lo que sea que tanto hagas.

Con toda la intención, Dean miró por la ventana, esperando que una señal así fuera clara hasta para un ángel con pocas habilidades sociales.

Tras un rato de silencio, Castiel habló.

\- Me iré, si eso es lo que quieres.

El cazador tensó aún más la postura. No era lo que quería, por supuesto.

\- Te estás tardando.

Podía imaginar perfectamente la extrañeza del ángel. De una manera u otra terminaba haciéndole daño. Lo peor que le pudo pasar a Cas, fue el haberle tocado sacar su trasero del infierno.

\- Es solo que antes de irme, hay algo que necesito decirte.

Dean se encogió de hombros, y tamborileó el volante con los dedos.

\- Si no queda de otra.

Castiel parecía que necesitaba valor. Lo que era muy raro. Era difícil inquietarlo aun cuando poco a poco se iba volviendo humano, por lo tanto, mortal y frágil.

\- Lamento mucho si te ofendí de alguna manera. No tengo experiencia tratando con humanos, y no conozco sus códigos de comunicación.

Muy a su pesar, Dean volteó a mirarlo, y se arrepintió en el acto. Castiel parecía sinceramente apenado. Lo peor era que no encontraba explicación a lo que ocurría, y de verdad quería entender.

Dean hubiera preferido que le gritara o lo amenazara con castigo divino si no mejoraba sus modales. Eso podía manejarlo. Incluso le daría motivos para no volver a hablarle. Pero la tristeza y confusión de Castiel lo derrotaron.

¿Cómo un ser tan antiguo podía verse tan ingenuo y vulnerable?

\- No es necesario que te disculpes – dijo Dean, procurando suavizar el tono. Buscó cuidadosamente las partes de la verdad que le contaría -. Soy un bastardo retorcido, todo el asunto del Apocalipsis me supera, y tú pagaste las consecuencias.

Castiel reflexionó en su explicación, mientras Dean sudaba frío, esperando que lo encontrara razonable, y dejara de hacerle preguntas.

El ángel se pasó la lengua por los labios. Dean había notado que conforme perdía su gracia iba adoptando más gestos humanos, y no parecía darse cuenta de ello. No tardaría en tener necesidades desconocidas hasta entonces.

Dean gruñó para sus adentros. Sed, cansancio, hambre… ¿Cómo iba a manejar todo eso? Deseó que hubiera manera de protegerlo.

\- ¿Dean?

El cazador regresó de sus reflexiones, y se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se había acercado al del ángel como un pedazo de metal atraído por un imán. Castiel entreabrió los labios para añadir algo más, y Dean se arrancó de su lado antes de que dijera cualquier cosa, salió precipitadamente del auto, cerró la puerta de conductor, y se recargó contra ella.

Había estado cerca, lo sabía. A unos centímetros de tomar los labios de Castiel con los suyos, de lanzarlo al asiento trasero… desnudarlo… ensuciarlo… No podía hacerle eso.

\- Dean, por favor, dime que pasa.

Castiel estaba a unos pasos de él, tan confundido como antes, pero incluso más herido.

\- El problema es mío, ¿está bien? Olvídalo, no te preocupes.

\- Todo sobre ti me importa.

En otro de esos gestos humanos, Castiel se cerró la gabardina, lo que era normal, porque hacía mucho frío.

\- No hagas eso. ¡No soporto verlo!

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Castiel, ladeando la cabeza.

Dean hizo aspavientos con las manos, desesperado.

\- ¡Todo! – dijo, indicándolo de arriba para abajo -. ¡Te estás convirtiendo en humano, y no lo soporto!

\- Yo no tengo problema – le respondió Castiel, imperturbable.

\- ¡Ahora no lo tienes! – Dean elevó la voz -. Pero pronto comenzara toda esa sucia carga que implica ser humano. Ya te está dando frío, y eso es solo el principio. Se pone peor.

Dean lo tomó de los hombros y apretó con rabia. Castiel hizo una ligera mueca.

\- Te duele, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Castiel se lamió los labios otra vez. Era enloquecedor.

\- Vivo – dijo.

Dean no se esperaba esa respuesta. Recordó entonces la conversación que tuvo con Anna, cuando ella le dijo que los ángeles eran perfectos… como estatuas de mármol.

\- Ah… y… - dijo, inseguro de si tenía que seguir enojado o no -. Entonces, ¿qué te parece?

\- Es una experiencia nueva, aun no acabo de formarme un juicio.

El cazador se rió suavemente.

\- Te aviso que hay cosas buenas y malas.

Castiel asintió.

\- Tenía entendido que en eso consiste ser humano.

\- Puedes acostumbrarte.

\- Es posible – respondió Castiel con amabilidad.

Dean lo sintió estremeciéndose ligeramente bajo sus manos. Había dejado de apretarlo y ahora lo tocaba con cuidado.

\- Será mejor que entremos al auto. Hace mucho frío.

\- Es agradable.

\- Claro, porque aun tienes algo de mojo, y la gabardina.

\- No, me refiero a tus manos.

Para su decepción, Dean las retiró de inmediato.

\- No digas eso – el cazador intentó encontrar la manera de bromear, y se forzó a sonreír, incómodo.

\- Hay algo más que he descubierto sobre ser humano – dijo Castiel como si Dean no hubiera hablado -. Realmente me gusta estar cerca de ti. No es por ninguna misión, ni hay ordenes de por medio. Me importas de verdad, y encuentro disfrutable tu compañía.

Dean le dio vueltas a su discurso. Lo encontró inofensivo y experimentó tanto alivio como decepción.

Pero, ¿qué esperaba? ¿La declaración de amor eterno de un ángel?

\- Somos amigos, Cas. Sería difícil si no nos cayéramos bien.

\- Creo que es más que amistad – dijo Castiel, dando un paso adelante.

\- No, espera – Dean levantó las manos, tratando de que Castiel se detuviera. Pero el ángel aun no llegaba a esa clase en su diplomado en Comunicación Humana.

\- No es igual que con Sam. Tú y yo tenemos una relación más cercana.

\- Cas, no tienes experiencia en esto de tratar con los rarísimos y curiosos humanos. Yo que tú, esperaría antes de definir algo como más que amistad.

Castiel alzó la mano, y le hizo una suave caricia al cazador en la mejilla.

\- Para mí es muy claro.

\- Es locura – Dean lo tomó de las muñecas -. No sigas o dirás algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir.

Entonces Castiel recuperó la expresión que tenía la primera vez que se encontraron de frente. Incluso le hizo una pregunta similar.

\- ¿Crees que no mereces ser amado?

Dean le dio un empujón lo bastante fuerte como para desequilibrarlo.

\- ¡Jah! ¡Ahórratelo y lárgate!

Castiel le puso la mano en el hombro, había visto que los humanos encontraban el gesto reconfortante, pero Dean lo apartó con violencia.

\- ¡Vete! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Vete!

El cazador abrió la puerta del auto, y Castiel se la volvió a cerrar de un manotazo.

\- No me voy a ir y tú tampoco – dijo con obstinación.

Enfurecido, Dean le soltó un golpe. A pesar de estar perdiendo su gracia, el ángel pudo contener su puño con una mano. El cazador forcejeó para soltarse, y Castiel terminó por levantarlo del frente de su chamarra, estampando su espalda contra el auto. Dean se encontró atrapado entre el metal frío de la carrocería, y el cuerpo tibio del ángel. Era una posición ideal, y comenzó a reaccionar a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

"No te muevas. No te muevas," rogó mentalmente, tanto a sí mismo como a Castiel.

\- No estás asustado… - Castiel ladeó la cabeza, como si tratara de sintonizar mejor Radio-Dean -. Ni realmente molesto… Estás ¿nervioso?

\- Mmhmm – en realidad, Dean estaba intentando aclararse la garganta. Sus manos, sin pedirle permiso, se despegaron del metal helado, y buscaron calor dentro de la gabardina de Castiel. ¡Que frío hacía! Resultó muy agradable. - ¿De verdad quieres saber cuál es mi problema? – se acercó, y restregó suavemente su mejilla contra la del ángel para susurrarle al oído -. Mi problema eres tú.

Y ahí, el mismo hombre que resistió cuarenta años de tortura en el infierno, se dio por vencido y buscó la boca de su ángel. No fue un simple toque tímido. Si ya iba a meter la pata, de una vez que fuera hasta el fondo.

Aquella boca era prohibida, carnosa, jugosa y dulce como debió ser la famosa manzana. Valía la pena perder el Paraíso. Además, ¿Qué había de especial ahí? Animalitos y eso. Ni siquiera tenía donde conseguir un pay decente.

Lo estaba haciendo por fin, en realidad mordía, chupaba y lamía como si la boca de Castiel fuera una fruta madura. El ángel resistió el asalto, inmóvil, solo se dejaba hacer.

Dean se separó de Castiel, lamentándolo mucho. Esto pudo haber sido su peor error en una vida llena de ellos. Pensó con rencor que por lo menos el ángel se sentiría lo bastante incomodo como para irse en ese momento y no insistir.

Pero Castiel ni siquiera dejó de presionar el cuerpo de Dean con el suyo, con la cara tan seria como siempre.

\- ¿Por qué sería un problema? – preguntó Castiel como si nada.

\- Cas, acabo de besarte. ¿Qué crees que significa?

\- Que sientes interés romántico o sexual en mi – respondió el ángel.

\- Gracias por la aclaración. Eres más rápido que la Wikipedia.

Castiel volvió a ladear ligeramente la cabeza.

\- ¿Te molesta que mi recipiente sea masculino?

Dean quería responderle que sí, que esa era la cuestión. Pero era un poco difícil cuando tenía una mano recorriendo el cálido pecho del ángel, arriba y abajo. La verdad se sentía fantástico, a pesar de que faltaban dos cosas que normalmente le entusiasmaban. Pero a cambio, le pareció reconfortante y seguro.

\- Ese es el menor de mis problemas – confesó.

El cazador enredó entre sus dedos la corbata de Castiel.

\- Dean, quiero entender…

\- Eres un ángel, Cas. Ese es el problema.

\- ¿No te gustan los ángeles?

Dean encontró tanto irritante como tierno el que Castiel estuviera así de perdido.

"Bueno, ya le di un beso. Lo demás es lo de menos."

\- De los que he conocido, nada más me gustas tú. Y eres… perfecto – Dean bajó la mirada, y retiró sus manos del cuerpo de Castiel -. Estoy tan sucio, Cas. Lo que he tenido que hacer… y de por si nunca he sido un premio precisamente. Ni siquiera deberías hablarme. Siento que solo con eso te estoy contaminando.

Estaba dicho, ahora le gustaría que el ángel se fuera.

Pero lo que hizo Castiel fue volver a acariciarle suavemente la mejilla.

-¿ No – dijo Dean, tratando de alejarse.

Castiel le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y, despacio, lo hizo inclinar la cabeza. Dean no intentó oponerse. Entonces el ángel le dio un suave beso en la frente, y al cazador, conmovido, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No había bendición más auténtica.

Dean comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta, abrumado. Castiel lo abrazó en silencio, y lo meció ligeramente, esperando a que se terminara de desahogarse.

Al final, Dean ya no sabía ni por que lloraba, tenía demasiados motivos desde la muerte de su madre, y todos le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Nunca en su vida había llorado así de largo y tendido. Era un llanto callado y constante. Sin hipidos ni jadeos. Sólo ríos de lágrimas ardientes bajándole por las mejillas.

Castiel sacó de un bolsillo de su gabardina un paquete de pañuelos de papel, y se lo ofreció. Al verlos, Dean cortó su llanto con una risa de incredulidad.

\- ¿Los convocaste con tu mojo o venían incluidos? – preguntó, mientras tomaba el paquete.

Castiel lo evaluó, tratando de averiguar si se sentía mejor de verdad. El cazador evitó su mirada mientras usaba los pañuelos. Le hubiera gustado lavarse la cara, seguro que se sentiría mejor.

El ángel tomó al cazador de la mano.

\- ¿Cas? No es buena idea, no me gustan los momentos de comedia romántica.

\- No entiendo tus referencias – dijo Castiel -. A pesar de haber sido yo quien te sacó del Infierno, y quien reconstruyó tu forma física célula a célula, hay cosas que sigo sin entender de ti. Eres fascinante.

Castiel abrió la puerta trasera del Impala, y guió a Dean al interior

\- Y yo no soy tan puro como crees – continuó como si nada -. Ni el sexo es tan condenable. Mucho de lo que crees al respecto es cuestión cultural.

Hablaba como si estuviera impartiendo clase, y Dean lo escuchó, fascinado por el movimiento de sus labios y el sonido de su voz, sin que se le ocurriera oponerse cuando el ángel se montó en sus caderas. El peso de Castiel fue bienvenido y llenó al humano de una extraña tranquilidad. Como si todas sus dudas se derritieran con la calidez del cuerpo del ángel, igual que delgadas láminas de hielo.

\- Voy a besarte, Dean – le informó -. Porque realmente quiero hacerlo.

Dicho esto, se inclinó completamente sobre el cuerpo del cazador, cubriéndolo con la gabardina y su propio peso. Castiel entreabrió los labios, y capturó los del humano. Dean cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la sensación de la boca carnosa de Castiel. Era intoxicante saber que el ángel lo besaba porque quería, que no sentía desagrado al tocarlo.

\- Pero lo más importante – dijo Castiel, separándose de Dean para continuar con su clase de un solo alumno -, es que tú eres mucho mejor de lo que crees.

El ángel, delicadamente, lamió las mejillas de Dean, limpiando los rastros dejados por sus lágrimas.

\- Dean, si pudieras ver lo que yo veo – suspiró Castiel antes de volver a tomar los labios del cazador. Su boca tenía un resabio ligeramente salado.

Se escucharon cuatro chasquidos simultáneos. Dean se dio cuenta de que el ángel había asegurado las puertas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí, a merced de un ser que podía dejar al mundo fuera con solo pensarlo?

Había más que deseo. Confiaba en Castiel, y eso, para empezar.

Dean tomó la mano de Castiel y la llevó a su boca. Le besó suavemente el dorso, antes de darle la vuelta y mordisquear la punta de los dedos que siempre utilizaba para transportarlo o curarlo. Ambos gimieron muy bajito. ¿Quién diría que las manos de alguien serían tan tentadoras y excitantes?

El ángel salpicó a Dean de besos aquí y allá, antes de enderezar la postura y quitarse la gabardina. Al principio, el movimiento fue un poco torpe, como si hasta ese momento, al ángel no se le hubiera ocurrido que se la podía quitar. Pero la prenda terminó cayendo con suavidad. Seguía exageradamente vestido, pero el cambio fue notorio. Era más fácil ver sus hombros anchos, pecho plano y cintura esbelta. Dean lo atrajo poniéndole ambas manos en el trasero. Que mal que oculte esta curva, pensó el cazador. Nunca en su vida había tocado una más firme.

Dean quería más, así que desanudó rápidamente la corbata azul, le arrancó el saco a tirones y desbotonó su camisa. No esperaba encontrar tan excitante el cuerpo de otro hombre, pero así era. Castiel era una criatura hermosa. Costaba ver a su recipiente como un tipo normal. Como si la condición celestial de Castiel se hubiera apoderado de sus huesos, y se reflejara en su piel, haciendo que la capa de transpiración que la cubría brillara como finísimo polvo de diamante.

La manera en que se movía… se veía y se sentía maravilloso. Arqueando la espalda, jadeando. Dean le recorrió el pecho arriba y abajo con las manos, estrujando piel y musculo. Cuando encontró sus tiernos pezones erectos los masajeó cuidadosamente con ambos pulgares, haciéndolo estremecer.

\- ¿Te gusta, Cas?

\- Sí… - susurró el ángel -. Mucho…

Su voz era como chocolate oscuro. Dean lo atrajo, sus pezones eran delicados frutos rojos en su lengua.

Dean terminó de quitarle la ropa, y acarició con toda libertad su suave trasero, bajando por sus firmes muslos hasta sus bien formadas pantorrillas. Esto le gustaba. Era diferente. De buena manera. Por lo general, encontraba todo esto mucho más suave. Era como comparar un malvavisco con una crocante barra de chocolate blanco. Dulces, pero se disfrutaban de distinta manera.

Tenía tantas ganas. En un arranque realmente audaz, comenzó a introducir suavemente un dedo entre las nalgas de Castiel, y se detuvo. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció del deseo de estar dentro. Pero no se atrevía. ¿Iba demasiado rápido? ¿Le dolería mucho a Castiel ahora que estaba perdiendo su mojo?

Como si supiera lo que pensaba, Castiel le sonrió dulcemente. El corazón de Dean dio un salto al ver esa sonrisa secreta que le acababa de regalar. El ángel desabrochó el botón de los pantalones de Dean, le bajó la bragueta y la ropa interior, se acomodó, moviéndose hacia adelante, y confiado, se empaló a sí mismo en la erección del cazador.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Dean!

Dean no supo que era más celestial, el húmedo calor y estrechez que rodeaban su miembro, o la expresión maravillada de Castiel ante las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba. Placer y dolor, a veces, indistinguibles uno del otro. Dejó que el ángel marcara su propio ritmo, que meciera todo el auto.

Castiel se relamió, y se pasó la mano por la frente y el cabello, tal vez buscando retirarse el sudor, o acomodarse un mechón. Con los ojos cerrados, y la respiración acelerada, era la visión más hermosa que Dean podía tener en este mundo. Castiel empujó de nuevo, jadeando y arqueando la espalda. Un gemido como caramelo salado, y Dean pudo escuchar los latidos del corazón del ángel, uniéndose a los suyos. Los vidrios del Impala estaban nublados de humedad condensada. No era la primera vez, pero en ese momento no podría recordar quien más ha estado ahí, tampoco era importante.

Castiel empujó con más fuerza, y el auto rechinó, triturando las piedras bajo las llantas. Dean lo sintió cerca, supo que ambos estaban por llegar y quiso agarrarse a algo. Arañó el asiento bajo él, buscó a ciegas con las manos y por fin encontró una porción de carne firme, las caderas del ángel. Se agarró a ellas con todas sus fuerzas y cerró los ojos.

Aun así, lo pudo ver. La luz traspasó sus parpados y trazó una silueta arqueándose sobre él, agitando un par de alas enormes que salían de su espalda. Eso no podía ser posible, debieron aplastarse o hacer pedazos la carrocería, pero Dean sintió la caricia de suaves plumas contra su cuerpo, y la brisa causada por el movimiento. Voló junto a Castiel, llegando a lo más alto al mismo tiempo que el ángel. De haber tenido los ojos abiertos se le hubieran derretido en las cuencas.

Valdría la pena. Ver a Castiel en todo su esplendor, al momento de su primer orgasmo. Pero no pudo considerarlo más porque alcanzó su propia cúspide. Se derramó dentro del cuerpo caliente de su ángel, con los huesos convirtiéndose en espuma. Un rastro ardiente le salpicó la piel. Lo sintió tan caliente, que pensó que le había dejado una marca de quemadura, como la que la mano del ángel le dejó en el brazo.

¿Sería posible? ¿Tener ese tipo de recuerdo de esta noche?

¿Era necesario?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

El ángel se veía hermoso así de satisfecho y relajado, recostado sobre su pecho. Incluso se insinuaba una sonrisa en sus labios. Sus ojos brillaban.

\- El azul más azul… - murmuró Dean, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Castiel se restregó contra su mano como un gato afectuoso.

Dean se sentía exhausto como jamás en la vida. Cerró los ojos y volvió a ver la figura luminosa con las alas desplegadas.

¿Cómo pudo ocurrir? Dean abrió los ojos de golpe. Por Dios. Tuvo sexo con un ángel en el asiento trasero de su auto. Anna era técnicamente humana, así que no fue lo mismo. Castiel estaba perdiendo su gracia, pero era un ángel a final de cuentas. Lo que hizo fue peor que una blasfemia.

El cazador intentó incorporarse, pero ya era tarde. Castiel estaba sudado y dolorido, todo por su culpa. ¿Por qué no le caía un rayo ahí mismo? ¿Por qué no le cayó antes de que pusiera sus sucias manos encima de un ángel?

Castiel lo aferró, obligándolo a quedarse donde estaba.

\- No, Dean – le dijo con firmeza, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando, algo que era probable.

Castiel se incorporó para quedar sobre Dean y poder mirarlo a los ojos. El cazador no era ajeno a la intensidad de la mirada del ángel (el azul más azul), pero en ese momento, se sintió radiografiado, cortado en láminas finas y analizado con un microscopio.

No pudo soportarlo. Desvió la mirada, pero siguió sintiendo la atención de Castiel como algo físico. ¿Estaba tomando notas? ¿Por fin se daba cuenta de lo que era de verdad?

\- Dean – dijo Castiel por fin -. Eres muy hermoso. Por dentro y por fuera, en maneras que no te imaginas.

El ángel dio por zanjada la cuestión con otro beso en los labios de Dean, y volvió a acurrucarse sobre él.

Dean tendría que intentar aligerar el momento con una broma sobre comedias románticas, pero no pudo. Se le cerró la garganta. La ternura del gesto, las palabras. Castiel no era capaz de mentir por compasión.

\- Te amo, Castiel – susurró, en cuanto pudo hablar. Fue toda una sorpresa que pudiera decir la frase entera, sin trabarse ni dudarlo. Pero tan pronto como lo hizo, se preguntó por qué no lo había hecho antes.

Castiel se acomodó entre sus brazos.

\- Yo también te amo, Dean.

Se escuchó un leve murmullo. Dean no vio nada, pero sintió una reconfortante calidez, y supo que eran las alas del ángel, rodeándolos a ambos en un capullo seguro y suave.

\- Lo único que tienes que hacer ahora, es abrazarme y tenerme muy cerca – dijo Castiel, con tono serio.

Dicho así, sonaba como algo fácil y razonable.

A pesar del reducido espacio en el asiento trasero, y el peso del ángel sobre él, Dean se sentía muy cómodo. Cerró los ojos, arrullado por la respiración de Castiel.

Mientras se iba quedando dormido, Dean alcanzó a pensar que se sentía muy extraño. Era otra de esas sensaciones nuevas y diferentes que experimentaba en esa noche memorable.

En el escurridizo momento al borde del sueño, pensó que entendía como se sentía Castiel sobre eso de ser humano por primera vez, y estar vivo.

No estaba tan mal.

FIN


End file.
